Wooden Knight
The Wooden Knight was a little, wooden trinket carved by Klaus for Rebekah, when they were children, nearly a thousand years ago. Unbeknownst to him and Elijah, who had collected the wood himself, it is revealed that the wood came from the White Oak Tree in Wild at Heart. It now exists in the form of wooden bullets. As of Heart Shaped Box, Klaus has carved another knight for his daughter Hope. Throughout The Originals Series In Farewell to Storyville, the wooden knight was seen in flashbacks. Klaus just made it. He gave it to a scared Rebekah who couldn't sleep during a thunderstorm. In From a Cradle to a Grave, Klaus gave the wooden knight to Hope upon her departure from New Orleans with her aunt Rebekah. The wooden knight was seen numerous times throughout the following episodes. In Wild at Heart, It was revealed that the wooden knight was made from the White Oak Tree. Cami stole it and is planning to use it against the Mikaelsons. In Dead Angels, Cami attempts to use it as a bargaining for dark objects she believes belong to her. While Klaus was collecting them for her, the Strix's coven the Sisters attacked and one of them took it from Cami. Madison, the witch who took it was working for Aurora de Martel and gives it to her believing that Aurora could free her from the Strix. Aurora, however, chooses to kill her. Aurora brings the wooden knight to a man and has him reshape it into seven wooden bullets. In Heart Shaped Box, Freya walks in to see Klaus hand carving a new wooden knight for baby Hope. Klaus states that "Some children cuddle with a blanket, mine loves her chess piece." In A Streetcar Named Desire, Aya possessed the gun with the White Oak stake bullets. After Davina unlinked both Klaus and Elijah, Aya was going to kill Klaus while Marcel was near in order to see if the spell had worked. If the spell had worked, she would kill Elijah next. As her plan failed, Elijah regained possession of the gun and pointed it at Aya. In An Old Friend Calls, Elijah was thought to have burned the rest of the known White Oak. But Cortez suspected that one remaining piece that was hidden by Aurora still survived and held many of the residents of New Orleans hostage in order to get Vincent Griffith to contact the Ancestors and ask for the location of the last remaining white oak. The Ancestors would not give Vincent the location, so Cortez coerced him to try again. Cortez revealed to Klaus' other enemies through a phone of the existence of the white oak even though the location was not revealed before Klaus beheaded Cortez. After the incident, Vincent was contacted by the Ancestors and was given the location of the last piece through a vision. After Vincent went to track down the last piece hidden by Aurora, he found one last remaining white oak bullet. In Alone with Everybody, a female vampire appeared just when Vincent found the bullet to force him to give it to her. Vincent took down her vampire lackeys, but could not stop her from stealing it from him as his magic had no effect on her. The bullet was set up to be sold in an auction. In Behind the Black Horizon, Vincent was forced by the Ancestors to use the bullet to enact a spell to recreate an upgraded immortality potion that would turn someone into an Upgraded Original Vampire. Trivia * Elijah was actually the one who gave Klaus the wood to make the knight when they were children; he collected the firewood himself. Elijah said that It was "fallen branches from everywhere..." but those branches were of the White Oak Tree itself. * In Dead Angels, Aurora had the knight reshaped into seven individual bullets. *According to Hayley, the wooden knight is the only thing that keeps Hope quiet. *Elijah formerly possessed the gun with the White Oak bullets. He burned the six bullets. * In An Old Friend Calls, Vincent finds the last White Oak bullet hidden by Aurora. Gallery Rebekah_in_1x16.png Seven bullets.png Wooden Carving.png See also Category:Objects Category:Weaknesses Category:Original Vampires